


Parenthood: A Gradual Process

by pierpressure



Series: ZKDrabbleDecember2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy, Steambabies - Freeform, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Drabble December 2020, and try to name it, aunt azula and uncle sokka tag team, basically they adopt a cat, but with a heart of gold, but zuko says shit one time, mentally stable azula, this is super pure and would be g rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierpressure/pseuds/pierpressure
Summary: Zuko didn't think he could hide his secret for long, especially from Katara.He was right. However, in the end, it wasn't his terrible lying skills that gave him up. It was the fact that pockets aren't supposed to meow.It doesn't stop with the cat, either. Somehow, it leads to parenthood.Day 2: Please Don't LieDay 14: One at a TimeDay 26: Keep Me WarmDay 30: Forever Family
Relationships: Druk & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZKDrabbleDecember2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037616
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. Beige, Brown, and White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Please Don't Lie of ZK Drabble 2020

Zuko hurried through the halls frantically, a whirlwind of swirling stress ready to make landfall on any and every unsuspecting bystander in the winding halls of the palace. Clutching the dense weight on his chest closer to him, Zuko tried to ignore the wandering eyes that fell heavy on his shoulder blades. It was undoubtedly a strange sight, the fully regaled Fire Lord racing through his palace without an ounce of dignity, a complete and utter mess.

Wisps of inky tendrils had freed themselves from his topknot holding its five-pronged crown and haphazardly clung to the beads of sweat gathering on his face. Finally reaching the arched entrance to his chambers after what seemed to be an eternity, Zuko breathed a deep sigh of relief and pried the heavy doors open with his free elbows. 

Hastily shutting the room closed again, he started to panic. Zuko hadn’t thought this through, this much was obvious in his current predicament. _How was he going to hide this?_

Zuko bounded across the room in long strides, desperately trying to concoct some iota of a plan or resolution when the soft rap of knuckles against his door echoed off of the walls and rang out in his ears.

“Um, hold on-” he started to rasp, fumbling with his robes before the door cracked open and a head poked in. 

“You’re back early,” Katara noted playfully, shifting her long dark locks off of her shoulder with a tilt of her head as she stepped into the room.

Oh Agni, this was just going to keep snowballing until he turned into one of Sokka’s monstrosities of a snowman, wasn’t it?

“Uh, hi, Katara. I m-missed you,” Zuko forced out, removing one of his hands from his robes and pressing them closed with the other. Attempting to seem more natural, he leaned onto the closest wall.

Katara bit her bottom lip and forced the upturned corners of her mouth back into a neutral position. 

“Zuko, is there, by any chance, a cat hidden in your robes?” she questioned, raising her eyebrows with an obvious hint of humor sparkling in her eyes. 

There was nothing funny about this!

 _No! Of course not! Never! Why would she think that? There are no cats around here. How preposterous!_ Answers such as these taunted Zuko from the tip of his tongue, but he was left speechless as Katara gazed up at him from beneath a thick curtain of lashes.

“Please don’t lie. We both know you’re a terrible liar,” she added amusedly. 

Before Zuko could do anything to remedy the situation, a small mewl was let out from his robes.

Zuko let out a defeated sigh and stopped clutching the fabric of his robes to reveal a tiny bundle of beige, chocolate-brown, and white fur fitting in the palm of his hand. Its tiny claws had dug into the fabric of his robes on the journey here, poking small holes into the cloth and leaving red indentations on his chest and stomach. “How’d you know?”

“Well, there was a lot of chatter on the way here about a rampaging Fire Lord _meowing_ his way through the palace,” Katara assured with a grin.

Zuko merely groaned in return, falling into a plush, upholstered chair next to him and eliciting a small grunt from the kitten still attached to him. “I am going to get so much shit…”

Katara balanced herself on the arm of the chair and started to undo the remains of his topknot. “They’ll have to go through me first. Plus, I think it’s adorable. Where’d you get it?”

“I was on my way back from the docks and overheard someone threatening to drown her because she ruined some curtains. She looked so pitiful, I had to get involved,” Zuko recalled as Katara leaned in closer to him and started to stroke the soft fur on the kitten’s ears. 

“So you kid- no, catnapped her?” Katara teased in a lilting tone. She could infer the rest, just by the fact he refused to volunteer any more information.

“... Essentially...”

“Well, we can’t keep calling her _it._ Do you have a name picked out?” she probed as the little bundle curled up with its tail wrapped around itself and started to purr. Zuko wasn’t surprised Katara could get the little creature to melt, just like she did with him.

He'd never been allowed to have pets as a child, but Katara approved such a notion so nonchalantly, with such joy. All of his fears about keeping the cat were assuaged by her with the slight crinkling around the corners of her sapphire eyes as she smiled. Zuko never ceased to be in awe of her. And felt awfully stupid for ever doubting her.

He blushed and started to stutter. Zuko hadn’t quite gotten that far in the thought process beyond the initial stealing and smuggling into the palace. “Uh, Cat?”

Katara elbowed him in the arm and gasped. “You can’t name a cat Cat, Zuko. Have some creativity!”

“ _Cat-ara the Second_?”

Katara gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re not naming a stolen cat after me. Or any cat, for that matter. Fine, if you can’t come up with a name, I will. How about…” she paused for a moment, “Catvatar Meowshi? Meowshi for short?”

Zuko snorted at the terrible pun (although it wasn't much better than his own) before receiving a sharp look from Katara. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Do you have any better ideas?” 

“No, not really,” he admitted, “Catvatar Meowshi it is.” 

“What if she eats the turtleducks?” Katara wondered as Meowshi nibbled on Zuko's index finger with fervor.

“I’ll protect them,” Zuko replied with an air of seriousness that Katara didn't doubt stemmed from his intense love for the little ducklings.

The kitten opened it’s sky-blue eyes, not dissimilar to Katara’s during a bright afternoon under the sun’s rays, and rolled over. Zuko scratched Meowshi’s upturned belly with his knuckle and gave a small smile when the little cat batted at his hand with her paws. 

Katara laced her fingers through his free hand and rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re her mother now, you know that, right?” 

“Preposterous. At most, I’m a mentor figure to Meowshi. She’s far too mature to need a mother,” Zuko protested, snaking the hand unoccupied by Meowshi around her waist.

Meowshi raised her tail and Katara made a face before pulling away from Zuko’s hand to lift it up further. As the kitten butted around, Zuko questioned, “Hey, what’d you do that for?”

He could feel Katara’s chest heave with laughter, much to his confusion. “It would seem you’re _his_ mother. Meowshi’s a boy!”

At this betrayal, Zuko’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, but Katara continued to giggle.

“Looks like you’re not the only bad liar in the room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *face palm* i swear i cannot stick to a word limit for the life of me. 
> 
> anyways, this stuck out to me as a prompt that would most obviously go with angsty stories, so obviously i said no thank you and decided to write the fluffiest shit on the planet. that combined with the fact that i (unexpectedly) acquired a new rescue kitten today, this story was born! 
> 
> yes, i know the avatar kyoshi-catvatar meowshi pun was awful, but it's totally in character with katara's sense of humor, so i let it slide.
> 
> thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments! everyone here is so sweet it just makes my heart melt.


	2. Growing, One at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: One at a Time of ZK Drabble December

“No, Zuko. I’m putting my foot down. I may have caved with the cat, but I am not letting the _dragon_ in our bed,” Katara sighed loudly, turning away from his pleading eyes.

“But look at this face! How can you say no?” he cooed in a high-pitched voice only utilized by parents around their young babies. It figured; Zuko was a new father of _two_.

“We already have Meowshi in the bed, there’s no more room,” Katara countered, gesturing towards the full-grown cat lounging in the dead center of her pillow. Meowshi’s playful days of being the adorable kitten that had wormed his way into Zuko and Katara’s heart were long over, replaced by the lazy obesity fostered by Zuko’s inability to stop giving him treats.

“But Druk’s just a baby. He’s our baby! We can’t make him sleep alone,” Zuko protested, cradling the dragon curled up in his embrace even closer to his chest.

Katara huffed. “First of all, that _baby_ will grow to be as big as this room. Second of all, weren’t you the one who insisted he was merely a _mentor figure_ to domesticated animals?”

“Fatherhood’s changed me, Katara!”

Facepalming, Katara couldn’t help the grin distorting the corners of her mouth. “Has it?” she snorted.

“Don’t be callous, Katara. Look at his _pleading eyes_. The Sun Warriors made it _my_ responsibility to care for him. We can’t make him sleep in his _own_ room. It’d be dishonorable!” Zuko announced, dramatically holding out the baby dragon so that Katara could get a closer look at his ‘pleading eyes’.

“Zuko, do you not see how ridiculous it is that the dragon has his own room?” Katara deadpanned, raising her eyebrows at her husband’s attachment to Druk.

She’d found his domesticity with Meowshi in previous years adorable, especially when he’d hold the cat like a baby and make cooing noises. Or when Zuko would work late and Katara would find him sitting at a desk reading with the cat asleep on some paperwork. Or when he would sneak the furry creature bits of meat and fish at the dinner table, contributing further to the cat’s ever-growing pudge. The two were adorable any time they were together, to be honest. 

The addition of Druk, however, had disrupted the balance of the scales. Zuko was a fawning mess of a new parent, leading to odd situations where she’d catch the regal Fire Lord wrestling in the dirt with the creature. Or kissing him on the snout. And that was only the tip of the iceberg.

To say the least, Katara was concerned for her husband.

“Zuko, it’s hard for me to believe that you’re this passionately arguing for letting a dragon sleep in our bed with us. What is this really about?” Katara probed, gently brushing a loose strand of hair out his eye and tucking it behind his ear. 

Zuko sat on the bed with a loud huff, signaling for Meowshi to get off of his fat butt and jump onto his lap. “I don’t know, Katara. It-It’s just that, well, I’ve been feeling more protective lately because of Druk. And our family’s growing, now. That we have Druk and Meowshi.”

Meowshi started to knead his paws on Zuko’s pant legs, gently swatting at Druk’s scaly back with calculating blue eyes. “You’re right. It has. And I’ve loved raising them with you. But you’ve been acting a little _strange_ lately.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he separated Druk and Meowshi before they could begin to play-fight on him. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just that, well, they’ve gotten me to thinking that, uh, we could maybe…”

Katara cocked her head and sat on the bed beside him. “We could what?”

Zuko blushed. “Well, that it might be a good time for our family to grow a little more,” he suggested as Katara’s eyes widened, “but, uh, not a pet this time.”

Upon seeing Katara’s mouth-gaping reaction, he stuttered out, “Obviously, if you’re not ready, we can wait as long as you want to, but I was-”

Katara pressed a finger to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him. “Let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, with you and Druk and Meowshi ganging up on me, I wouldn’t mind a baby girl running around,” Katara grinned.

Dumbfounded, Zuko froze until Katara raised her head and kissed him, bringing him back into a reality as surreal as fantasy. “Oh, Agni. This is amazing. We’re-we’re gonna be parents! Imagine us with enough little ones running around for a team of-”

“Whoa there, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. One at a time, Zuko,” Katara interjected, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited” he apologized sheepishly.

“I am, too,” Katara smiled, “because I know our kid is going to have an amazing father who loves them more than anything.”

“Yeah, well you’re literally going to be the best mother the world has ever seen,” Zuko gushed with adoring eyes.

Katara met his golden gaze with her own blue irises. “If we have a baby, can you promise me something?”

“Anything. Anything for you.”

“For a girl, could we name her Kya?” Katara suggested with hopeful eyes.

“Of course. We can name her after your mother,” he promised, pressing gentle kisses to her knuckles.

After a few more moments of escalating tension, Katara broke away. “Uh, Zuko? Not that I’m against starting now, but the cat and dragon are watching,” she whispered, gesturing towards the creatures staring at them curiously.

“I’ll take care of it,” he grumbled, grabbing both of them under his arms before releasing them into the private gardens and shutting the door behind them. Upon being released into their version of the wild, the two animals, roughly the same size, immediately started to wrestle.

“What happened to them not being able to sleep alone?” Katara teased.

“They’ll survive,” Zuko rasped, hurling himself into their bed and embracing his giggling wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fluff-tastic chapter that was literally heart-melting to write. 
> 
> thank you for liking, kudosing, and commenting! you guys are seriously way too nice to me. like, someone please be mean to me before it goes to my head.


	3. Shared Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Keep Me Warm
> 
> this is pure fluff and married couple bickering. enjoy.
> 
> (i also changed the name of this fic, but it may very well change again. so don't get too used to it!)

Katara tossed and turned for the final time in the silken sheets of the bed before groaning, "That's it, Zuko. I can't do it. It's not possible."

Zuko peeked one eye open and shifted so he was facing her. "Yes, you can. You just need to stop wiggling around." 

"I'm trying, but it's kind of hard when you're all puffed up and sweaty and uncomfortable and hot," Katara protested, gesturing to her swollen belly protruding from her pajamas between them.

"Kat, I'm sorry-"

"You should be. You did this," Katara snorted, stretching out her limbs and popping some of the knuckles of her fingers.

"I'm well aware of that, as you like to keep reminding me," Zuko deadpanned, a small smile quirking up the edge of his lips as he closed his eyes again.

"Hey, if I can't sleep, neither can you. Stay up and talk to me." Katara nudged his forearm and he kicked his blankets off.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," he grunted.

"It doesn't help that we have multiple wild animals in the bed," Katara poked his face, drawing attention to the fluffy cat on her pillow and dragon curled around her legs. "Why can't they bother you at night?"

Zuko scratched Druk's snout, causing the dragon to exhale a content puff of smoke. "Relax, love; they're domesticated. And what can I say? They just love you and the little one."

Zuko sounded very amused, even nudging Katara with his elbow to further emphasize his _incredible_ humor. Katara did not share the sentiment. "You know, it doesn't help that the baby is acting as my own personal furnace and kicking me in the middle of the night. So I have Meowshi, Druk, you, and your spawn to keep me warm," she complained, snuggling into Zuko's shoulder.

"If you're so hot, why are you cuddling?" Zuko laughed, bringing his face to her belly and pressing gentle kisses to it. His fingers rubbed circles onto her rounded stomach with a gentle heat radiating into her. The baby, previously alight with energy and a desire to kick Katara's bladder and other internal organs, started to settle. The comforting warmth calmed Katara and her child, illustrating yet another one of the instances it was very practical to be married to a firebender. The drawbacks of this in the tropical Fire Nation were he and their little one running extremely hot, although this was an undoubted asset when they visited the South Pole.

"You know, the protocol for dealing with beached whales isn't usually to scrub them raw with a toilet brush. You need to shave," Katara demanded, pulling away from his beard. 

Zuko pulled her in closer and merely intensified his efforts to make her squeal with his cursed facial hair. "Never!"

"Your face looks like Momo's furry butt," Katara shot back, dissolving into a fit of laughter due to his continued assault. Meowshi, having been disturbed from sleep by their antics, shot them a dirty look and retreated to the foot of the bed.

"How could you say that? My own wife is comparing me to a lemur backside!" Zuko exclaimed with mock drama, clutching a hand over his heart. "You wound me with your hurtful words."

Meowshi curled up into Druk's body as the dragon lazily lifted his head to observe Zuko and Katara.

"You big baby. What am I going to do with 2-wait, no it'll be 4- babies?" Katara wondered aloud, hurling a silk-embroidered pillow at his chest.

"Hey, I have trained Meowshi and Druk well. They are functional adults. And you've dealt with Sokka your whole life, so I'm sure you're well equipped to handle me and the little gal," Zuko chuckled, depositing the pillow on top of Druk's leg.

"First of all, Druk and Meowshi are both big, fat babies who can reduce you to useless when it comes to discipline with some cute eyes." 

Zuko gasped. "My will is strong than that!"

"The only reason they're both fat is because you let them push you around when we're eating dinner and you overfeed them scraps," Katara reminded him.

"Fair point," Zuko conceded.

"And for all we know, our kid could come out a mini-Sokka. And then we'd have to deal with 2! Do you think you could handle 2 Sokka's?" Katara questioned, raising her eyebrows as Zuko collapsed back onto his pillow.

"Oh, Agni, no. But I don't think we've done anything to deserve a curse like that from the spirits."

"You did catnap Meowshi when he was a kitten," Katara reminded him, closing her eyes as she nestled into the fabric and bare skin of his shoulder.

"Those were extenuating circumstances. I'm sure the spirits will take that into account when the Sokka-ness of our child is being determined. The forces of the universe have to recognize karma, right?" Zuko shrugged, sending Katara's head rolling.

"I hope so," Katara whispered as his hand came to rest on her stomach again, tracing the curve of the baby. The child within her remained still and the feeling of her stomach containing a fire pit was lessened, allowing Katara to find some semblance of comfort. "Kya finally fell asleep," she murmured sleepily into his head.

"Good... And I really hope the baby is a girl because I have no clue what we're going to call him if he ends up being a boy," Zuko replied raspily. 

Meowshi and Druk had also started to settle where they laid, having left numerous pawprints and claw marks on the blankets from kneading the bed. The cat was curled up with hidden paws into the neck of the dragon, whose tail protectively wrapped around their little mound. Katara found it amusing how the unlikely pair had grown so attached to each other and her marital bed.

"Well, I think it's going to be a Kya. But if I'm wrong, we can do Lu Ten," Katara supplied, tracing the contour of his chest with idle fingers.

Zuko paused for a moment before replying, "That would be good. Uncle would love it, I think."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke: a little bittersweet, but mostly exuberantly happy. Katara hummed in approval, letting the steady warmth of their little family envelope her as she slowly faded into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy i can feel the burnout coming in hot. i have written at least 1k words every single day this month and it has taken it’s toll. i also don’t write ahead, so every day i work against the clock with 2 hours max before i tell myself it had to be published. a genius strategy, i know. but there’s only like 5 days left in december, so i’m going to soldier through (even if it is a bad idea lol) 
> 
> but thank you to all my amazing readers for putting up with me!


	4. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Forever Family
> 
> a tidbit: pakku is not gran-gran's husband in here because i was not vibing with the show's idea to have them get married after he did the bare minimum of not being a sexist.

Gran-Gran rubbed her eyes in disbelief as she nudged her son’s arm to show him the source of her shock. “Is it just me or is the baby sitting on… on a  _ dragon _ ?”

Hakoda’s eyes widened at the sight before him as well before letting a nervous laugh escape. “Uh, yeah, Mom. I think you're right; the little one is sitting on a dragon.”

The two exchanged nervous glances with each other as they took their places on the cushions resting near the low table at which the rest of the family sat. Druk, curled up in a coil in the farthest left corner of the room, exhaled a small puff of smoke while Zuko and Katara’s daughter slept peacefully nestled on top of him.

Katara gave a light laugh before assuring them, “Don’t worry, Druk loves Kya. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her and I think she cries less when she’s with him than Zuko.”

Zuko gave a small pout as Meowshi slunk over onto Druk and started to bat at the baby’s rounded cheeks, causing her to wake and let out a small cry. As he shuffled over to pick up the baby, he added, “The cat, on the other hand, is who we have to worry about. I’m pretty sure Meowshi would’ve buried her in the backyard by now if we didn’t watch her all the time.”

“I’m sure it’s just the adjustment phase. Sokka tried to leave Katara on an ice floe and let it float away a couple of times,” Hakoda chuckled as Sokka blanched and stuttered.

As he handed the bundle of soft blankets containing their child to her mother, Kya’s cries started to quiet down. A soft breeze brushed over Zuko’s skin from the open window, filling the air with the scent of autumn greenery in its final stages of life. A little saccharine, but Zuko had grown accustomed to some sweetness in his life.

“You did what, Sokka? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” Katara raised her eyebrows in inquiry, uncrossing her legs so she could rest the baby on her thighs.

“In my defense, you were pretty funny-looking for a while there. And I think everyone was pretty happy to forget about all the times they had to go out and save you from freezing to death,” Sokka pondered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“He was just jealous of how cute you were and all the attention you were getting. A trait your daughter definitely shares. May I hold her?” Gran-Gran remarked with a warm smile.

Katara passed the baby over to her great-grandmother, who held her expertly and almost dropped her exactly zero times. (A feat that Zuko could not claim for himself.)

The child’s great-grandmother took in her rounded cheeks a few shades lighter than her mother’s, jet black hair, sloping button-nose, thick lashes occluding a pair of slate-colored eyes that wouldn’t yet reveal their color (as was the case with most babies, Zuko had discovered), and smiled.

“I’m not quite sure how, but she looks almost the same as Sokka when he was a baby. Right, Hakoda?”

Gran-Gran shifted the baby from her arms into her son’s, who gave a loud chuckle. “You’re right; the resemblance is striking."

Sokka grinned wildly, but Katara and Zuko paled in horror. 

Iroh, sitting to Zuko’s right, spoke up. “Young Kya does resemble her mother’s family a lot, but I’ve noticed she also bears some similarity to Azula when she was very small.”

The anguish on Zuko’s face evolved into utter defeat as Azula turned from Iroh to smirk at him. 

“Well, she is a very beautiful baby, so I suppose that’s true,” she approved with a nod of her head.

“I can’t believe you two really made a carbon copy of me and Azula. How does it feel, Zuko, knowing that your daughter takes after me?” Sokka taunted as the little cooing bundle made its way into his grasp for the first time of the night.

Meowshi started to butt his head against Azula’s leg, to which she responded with a surprisingly pleasing look and started to pet the cat’s ears. Zuko blinked a couple of times in disbelief but figured it made sense Azula was a cat person. They seemed to be on the same wavelength, at least as far as temperament was concerned.

Azula grew impatient with Sokka’s rather one-sided game of peek-a-boo as Kya grew tired and her eyes started to droop, so she swooped in and grabbed a turn with her. 

“This may be the best present you’ve ever given me, Zuzu. I can’t wait to be her favorite aunt who loads her up with candy and then sends her back for you guys to deal with hyper,” Azula smiled at him, holding Kya up to her shoulder and moving her arms so that it looked like the baby was waving to her parents. 

“You’re also her only aunt,” Zuko deadpanned as Katara squeezed his hand underneath the table, a silent prayer to the spirits that this child wouldn’t take after their siblings even more than she already had.

As his sister high-fived with Sokka over their ingenious, diabolical plan to abuse their positions as aunts and uncles, Iroh finally got his turn with the child.

Smiling, he cradled a yawning Kya in his arms in silence before giving a large grin. “She already looks like a very intelligent little lady. I look forward to passing on to her the art of tea, someday.”

Zuko gave a smiling groan as the baby was finally returned to him, having made her way around the entirety of the table to be fawned over. Without a rotating focal point of conversation to gush about, small conversations started to form amongst everyone, growing in volume as Azula and Sokka started to argue over whose lap the cat would sit on. Katara started to answer her grandmother’s questions about baby clothes and nursing and other sorts of things, eyes alight with excitement as she gestured animatedly. It was a lot to take in; more than he ever dreamed he would have.

Zuko held the blissfully unaware child close to his chest, feeling her warmth as he whispered, “This is your forever family, Kya. You’re never going to be able to get rid of us because we will love you  _ always _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> however, i did add redeemed azula because her storyline in the comics that i try to pretend don't exist has been making me sad lately and i wanted to give her some fluff too. (and there's the barest of hints of sokkla if u squint and idk how that happened, but i will leave it up to reader interpretation)
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading/commenting/kudosing! it has been what's kept me going during the craziness that was this month!
> 
> and an update about the kitten i was fostering that inspired this fic: he was adopted by a close friend and is doing well!


End file.
